


Call to Magic

by MerisaMist



Series: Broken Plans [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Series Rewrite, Slytherin Harry, Smart Harry, Smart Rubeus Hagrid, Werewolf Original Female Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerisaMist/pseuds/MerisaMist
Summary: Harry Potter always knew there was something different about him. His relatives made sure that he always remembered that...and not in a good way. When Harry is thrown into a world he barely knows, what he does may change everything that Dumbledore has planned.Olivia Wilde was odd. No doubt about it. She was more mature then her peers and would often disappear for days at a time. It's not a big surprise if you know that she's a werewolf. What happens when she meets a black haired green eyed boy may change the very course of history.





	1. Prolouge

 

Everybody knew that the Potters were strange. It was the one thing that everybody seemed to agree on. James and Lily Potter always seemed to carry around a stick with them. Whenever they try to ask about it, they either change the subject or laugh about the stupidity of the question. Which of course, Mr and Mrs Brown did not like in the slightest. They were used to knowing things about their neighbors. They also didn’t like the fact that the Potters seem to ignore them. Nobody tended to ignore the Browns. Also the fact that the Potters seemed to have absolutely no desire to have any interactions to anyone in Little Hangleton. It was as if they were waiting for something horrible to happen, and Mrs. Brown was determined to find out what.

Now, it was common knowledge that Mrs. Brown was a stubborn woman. When she set her mind to something, you were hard pressed to stop her from achieving that. So when Mrs Brown set her sights on befriending the Potters, nobody dared tell her it was a waste of time. Especially her husband. Mr Brown did not want to deal with her frosty gaze until she succeeded with a triumphant ‘I told you so!’

However, that never came. The Potters seemed to have faded to the back of their memories and nobody was any the wiser. That is, until Mrs Brown was on her daily run when she saw the Potter Home in ruins, not a sound to be heard. Naturally, she whipped out her phone and called anybody that would listen and the authorities. After all, things like that don’t just happen in Little Hangleton.

*    *    *    *    *

Harry Potter slept peacefully, fully expecting to see his mother and father in the morning. Little did he know that he was on the doorstep of the worst ten years of his life. Of course, how could a one year old boy full grasp what had occurred not that long ago? How could he know, that he had become famous, respected and even slightly feared in his world? How could he know, that in the morning, the woman who was supposed to love and raise him, would open up the door and scream and scream? That he would be poked and prodded by his cousin as his aunt and uncle discussed his fate?

That not to far away, men and women huddled over bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey, raising their glasses to Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived?

*    *    *    *    *

Olivia Wilde was a happy young girl. Nobody could ever disagree with that fact. She was blissfully unaware of the ongoing war that surrounded her, as a one year old should. Olivia though, wasn’t so sure why they were celebrating. It wasn’t her or Vixie’s birthday. At least, she didn’t think so. Vixie didn’t mind. She never did. It was Olivia who shyed away from all the odd people around her. She didn’t understand why they were celebrating. Olivia didn’t say or do anything. After all, she was only one so all thoughts of celebrations that made no sense vanished quickly from her mind.

Maybe her mommy and daddy won’t be so sad anymore. Maybe they’ll play with her and Vixie some more. What nobody could guess, was that things would turn out horribly for the young girl and there’s was nothing they could do about it.


	2. Concrete Angels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out to sophistoche. Thanks for encouraging me to put this up! Hopefully the next chapter will be done quicker then this one was. I do not own any of these characters except for the Wilde family.

_The teacher wonders but she_

_Doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain_

_Behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden_

_Of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was_

_Never born_

-Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

Harry James Potter always knew there was something odd about him. After all, what kind of student suddenly finds themselves on top of the kitchens? That’s right. None. You're probably wondering how that happened. Harry honestly has no idea. What he does know, is what lead up to it. He was being chased by his Cousin Dudley’s gang. It wasn’t anything new. They always took recess as the perfect opportunity to torment him.  It was a painful game of tag where everyone was it and the goal was to inflict as much pain as you could on the black haired boy. So Harry ran as much as he could until he was cornered. He closed his eyes waiting for the punches to come…. But they never came. He opened his eyes to find himself on the school’s roof.

Naturally, he was dragged off the roof by the Janitor and taken to the Principal’s office, where he had already made his own conclusions on what happened and just wanted to humor him. So of course, he was given detention after school and a beating when he got home. When he went to bed that night, he made sure to sleep on the sides that didn’t have the bruises. This was normal. This injustice was normal for the ten year old. Heck, even during the summer, when he went to the zoo, being shoved into his cupboard without any meals was _normal_.

What wasn’t normal, however, was the letter he found amongst his relatives post. He took a quick look to make sure that it was his before stuffing it under his Cupboard Door, making sure that it wasn’t visible. He then made his way into the dining room and handed his Uncle Vernon the letters. Apparently, Aunt Marge (He was forced to call her that, much to his displeasure) had written a postcard from some country or other. As soon as he got the chance, he made his way to his cupboard to read his letter (he made sure to close the door).

It was heavier than normal envelopes and it was slightly yellowed. In green ink it read:

Mr. H Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

 

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging,

Surrey

He stared at that for awhile, trying to figure out how they even knew he lived in a cupboard? And if they did, why didn’t they do something about it? They probably were in a position to do so. At least, Harry thought they were. He flipped the envelope over to see a purplish wax seal, bearing a badger, eagle, lion and snake surrounding the letter H. Harry ripped it open, his curiosity finally taking over. He pulled out both letters and read the first one he saw.

*    *    *    *    *

Olivia Wilde was used feeling sick when the full moon was near. In fact, it had become a norm. Even the pain and blood afterwards. They’ll fade into new scars or the old scars would reform. Vixie tried to comfort her the best way she knew how but, it never worked. Nothing seemed to these days. She was used to drinking the horrible drink that her mother prepared for her that helped her keep her sanity. That’s what baffled her family. Why did she keep getting scars? Shouldn’t she be able to keep her mind while transformed? The answer was, yes she did. The other one was a bit more complicated.

She had grown to hate herself with a burning passion. Who wouldn’t? She was a monster. Society knew it. She knew it. Her family knew it, even though they kept denying it. If it weren’t for some stupid potion, she would be a rampaging demon, in a sense. Who knew how long it would’ve been before her family - her sister - was on the wrong side of those bars? So, she tried every full moon to inflict as much pain as she could before she transformed back.

Because of her affliction and because of those vases that would break and the suddenly healed wounds, she knew that she would attend Hogwarts with her sister Vixie. All she had to do was wait for the letter. She hoped it wouldn’t come. She thought it was extremely stupid to let a werewolf child into a school full of regular witches and wizards. She had to pretend, even though it wasn’t that convincing. Her mother knew that she wasn’t doing well. In fact, she kept offering to homeschool her but against her better judgement, Olivia kept declining. A small part, the part that still was happy and carefree, hoped that there was some precautions to keep others safe.  

So when the two yellow envelopes appeared by owl, she smiled in mock delight as her father handed them both their separate letters. She couldn’t help but admire the green ink that sprawled across the back forming the words:

Miss. O Wilde

Small Bedroom

 

5 Victoria Avenue

Keswick,

Cumbria

Olivia quickly flipped it over to the front to see the crest of Hogwarts. Sh couldn’t believe the beauty of it, even as she ran her fingers over the crest. Despite her reservations, she couldn’t help but be excited. She knew this was an incredible opportunity. Olivia quickly grabbed a butter knife and slit the top, not wanting to ruin the wax seal. Quickly and carefully, she grabbed the two pieces of parchment and began to read the first one.

*    *    *    *    *

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr Potter/Wilde,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Neither knew that they both read the letter at the exact same time, nor did they know that they read the list as well.

They honestly couldn’t know that at the same time, they felt excitement for something for the first time. Pure excitement. Nor did they know that at that exact moment, Magic herself decided to intertwine their destinies in this life and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry for the wait.


	3. Everything Has Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing. Plans are beginning to fracture. Our two heroes meet for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by far my longest yet. It is over 2k words! I hope you enjoy it!

_ 'Cause all I know is we said hello _

_ And your eyes look like coming home _

_ All I know is a simple name, everything has changed _

_ All I know is you held the door _

_ You'll be mine and I'll be yours _

_ All I know since yesterday is everything has changed _

-Everything Has Changed by Taylor Swift

  
  


Harry made sure to write back to the school as soon as he could. He made sure to tell them that he wanted to go but he was sure that his guardians wouldn’t let him. He silently nicked a postage stamp and set it via mailbox. All he could do was hope that it’ll get to the school in time. 

 

* * * * *

 

Albus Dumbledore was a man who was confident in saying that he was  _ always _ a step ahead of everybody around him. He knew exactly what to say to make people feel comfortable around him. He knew  _ exactly _ the consequences of following the ‘Greater Good’ would bring him. So what if Lily and James Potter died that night? Who cares if Harry now has a scar upon his forehead? As long as things followed his plans, things would turn out for the  _ better _ . Isn’t that what matters in the end?

 

Today was just a normal day at Hogwarts. Professors and House Elves were preparing for this year’s flood of students...and other things as well. Albus couldn’t help but smile slightly at that. Things were moving accordingly. What he  _ didn’t  _ expect was a letter addressed to Hogwarts in a messy scrawl. He sighed. Honestly, why he was surprised baffled him. It was the first letter that would inform him if a first year student will attend or not. Albus snatched up the letter and proceeded to open it with a letter opener he had on hand.

 

What he saw made him pale. This was _not_ how things were supposed to go. Mr Potter wasn’t supposed to contact the school and tell them of his situation. Now he was _obliged_ to do something about it. His mind worked quickly to try and fix this problem. Yes...he would help Harry...maybe place him with the Weasleys’...No. They have too many kids as it is. He couldn’t place Harry with Lupin, with his affliction and all. Albus couldn’t very well take care of the boy...maybe the Wildes? He shook his head. Perish the thought! That family had enough issues to deal with as it is! Plus, in recent years he could sense their growing rebellion against him. Suddenly, an idea came to him. He would have Hagrid stop by the Dursley’s…

 

Yes. This’ll work.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry knew something was going to happen today. He could tell by the way his Uncle kept looking at him, like he just couldn’t  _ wait _ for him to mess up. Of course, that was just how he was. Plus, the fact that when he heard somebody at the door, it felt like there was a mini earthquake. He looked at his Uncle. “Would you like me to get that or are we going to just let the door get pounded into sawdust?” Vernon’s face rapidly turned purple, signalling to Harry that he better escape  _ now _ or face punishment at the table. 

 

Harry quickly made his way towards the door and threw it open, only to see a giant of a man smiling down at him. “‘Ello there, Harry! Blimey, you look jus’ like yer parents!” Harry blinked in confusion before tilting his head to the side, “Do I know you? Are you here to see Uncle Vernon?” He opened the door wider to let the man in as Harry stepped closer to the cupboard, prepared to disappear there when the man was in the living room. Hagrid laughed. “No. I’m here ta see ya, Harry! I brought ya here ta live with yer Aunt and Uncle under Dumbledore’s orders. Great man, he is, Dumbledore.” Hagrid stepped in.

 

At that precise moment, the Dursley’s stepped out of the dining room to see Hagrid. They all stood frozen in the doorway as Hagrid smiled down at all of them. “Ah! You must be Harry’s Aunt ‘nd Uncle. I’m Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts.” He beamed in pride while Harry rose a questioning eyebrow at the giant. What sort of pride was to be gained from a position like that? Harry sneaked a glance at Vernon only to see him turn a violent shade of purple. Harry gulped and looked at his feet. He was going to know that Harry sent a letter to the school to ask for help. He was going to get it this time. “You are not going to take this... _ boy _ to that bloody school!” 

 

That seemed to only make the giant angry. “Who are ye to tell Harry where he can or cannot go? What can a  _ muggle _ do to stop him?” Vernon turned purple at that. “I am his legal guardian!” Hagrid snorted. “Ye can't stop him from claiming his birthrigh!¨ Vernon swelled. ¨Yes I bloody well can! I won´t have a-a  _ freak _ like that living underneath my roof!¨ That cause Hagrid to pause. What kind of loving relatives would call their charge a freak? At first, he just thought that they didn't want Harry to go so far away but now he was starting see something far more sinister hidden in this household. Harry hung his head. Great, now the groundskeeper knew that he wasn´t normal. ¨What are ya talkin about? Harry Potter is jus like any other kid his age! He´s gonna go to the greatest school there ever was and learn magic,¨ He pointedly ignored Vernon and Petunia´s silent protest at the word, ¨under the greatest teachers! It's Harry´s choice, not yours.¨ He turned towards the small (too small, he found himself adding) raven haired, bespectacled boy before him. ¨What do ya say, Harry? Are you ready ta join the Wizardin World?¨

 

Harry´s big green eyes looked up at the giant before hesitantly nodding. Hagrid nodded once before turning towards the Dursleys. He frowned. 

 

Dumbledore told him that Harry was being raised with a loving hand by his aunt and uncle. Now, that Hagrid looked closely he could see the signs of abuse. Harry´s clothes compared to Dudley´s, his abysmal height and the way Harry flinched at his uncle when he saw his purple face. He turned towards Harry again. ¨I´m gonna take ya to Diagon Alley. There´s some things we need ta figure out.” He grinned at the young boy who hesitantly nodded back. 

 

* * * * *

 

Olivia Wilde stood in front of the wall that guarded Diagon Alley. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her sister ( _ Sly-Omega _ growled her inner Wolf) Vixie practically vibrating in excitement. Olivia sighed slightly to get rid of some of her nerves. Her father looked at Olivia with slight concern before turning towards the wall, where he tapped one of the bricks. Vixie´s eyes widened not in wonder but in anticipation, unlike Olivia. Against her wishes, her eyes widened in pure wonder. Olivia doesn´t go outside of the forest and her home much. Especially since the attack. A flash of a wolf with a certain manic glee entered her mind, causing her to viciously push it back to it's place, in the back to be forgotten.

 

Robert Wilde smiled at his two daughters for a moment before slipping his wand back in it's holster. ¨Alright girls. Let's head to Gringotts!¨ Olivia smiled slightly before nodding. She had only been to the Wizarding Bank a couple of times but found that she enjoyed going immensely. The Goblins in particular sparked her interest. She wanted to know why they agreed to protect Wizards money. She was so lost in thought, she didn't realize that her sister was trying to get her attention.

 

¨Olivia! Liv! Merlin, Olivia! Hello~!¨ 

 

Olivia blinked and looked over at her overly-eager sister. ¨What´s wrong, Vixie?¨

 

That caused her to grin. ¨Nothing! Didn´t you hear? Harry Potter is in Diagon Alley!¨

 

¨It´s not nice to gossip.¨

¨Your such a buzzkill!¨ Vixie huffed and looked away.

 

In all honesty, Olivia was curious about the fabled boy who survived the killing curse. Did he even know he was famous? She continued to ponder on that when she found herself in front of a huge desk made to intimidate the patrons. ¨Lord Wilde. Ladies Wilde. I take it you wish to enter your vault?¨ Robert grimaced at the title before nodding. ¨Yes. I wished to take my daughters school shopping, Magnor.¨ The family banker-goblin nodded his head. ¨Of course. I just need you to drop some of your blood on this piece of parchment for verification.¨ Olivia saw her dad sigh at this procedure but did as he was told. The piece of paper lit up for a fraction of a second. Olivia asked enough times about the paper that she knew the answer immediately. 

 

It was the most reliable way of keeping unwanted people from their highly extensive vaults. After all, they were practically nobility much to Olivia's displeasure and Vixie´s comfort. It outlined who you were. The light would tell if the person was under a spell or potion. Green for the Imperious (a new feature due to the first wizarding war), Brown for Polyjucie Potion and White for if you weren't under any effects whatsoever. Luckily for Mr. Wilde, it glowed white. Magnor nodded and proceeded to take them towards the tunnels. Robert was talking to the goblin about setting up two individual trust vaults for his daughters.

 

Olivia wasn't paying attention. She was too busy staring at a messy raven haired boy being led to a separate room with a goblin.

 

* * * * *

 

Harry didn´t really understand what was going on. Hagrid was talking to a Goblin named Griphook in hushed tones. The next thing he knew he was being led towards a separate office with Hagrid following close behind. He was quickly ushered into a plush seat (it was extremely comfortable) while Griphook rummaged for a piece of parchment and a dagger. 

 

¨Mr. Harry Potter, it was brought to our attention that you are unaware of your inheritances?¨

 

Harry glanced at Hagrid before nodding slightly. ¨Y-Yes, sir.¨

 

Griphook looked slightly taken aback before quickly schooling his features. ¨We would like to perform an inheritance test, to make sure that everything is in order. We will need some of your blood on this bespelled parchment. It will display any and all inheritances which includes estates, vaults, abilities, and titles. It will also list any blocks or spells that you may be put under.¨ Griphook paused, waiting for a nod from Harry. Once he got one, he quickly resumed talking. ¨All I need you to do is to cut open your hand and let some of the blood hit the parchment. Do not worry! Your hand will quickly heal once a drop hits the paper.¨ Harry nodded, taking a shaky gulp. ¨O-Okay. D-Do you want me to do that now?¨ Griphook nodded and watched as the young wizard child grab ahold of the dagger.

 

Harry took a shaky breath before quickly cutting his hand, staining the previously clean dagger red. His hand shook slightly as he hovered it above the piece of parchment. A single drop hit the paper and multiple things happened at once. His hand quickly healed, not a scar in sight and a faint whitish-red glow came from the paper as writing appeared.

 

**Name**

_ Hadrian James Potter _

 

**Parents**

_ James Fleamont Potter - Father ♰ deceased _

_ Lily Jasmine Potter (née Evans) - Mother ♰ deceased _

 

**Relatives**

_ Winston Evans - Grandfather (maternal side) ♰ deceased _

_ Anna Evans - Grandmother (maternal side) ♰ deceased _

_ Petunia Dursley (née Evans) - Aunt (maternal side) _

_ Vernon Dursley - Uncle (maternal side through marriage) _

_ Dudley Dursley - Cousin (maternal side through marriage) _

_ Fleamont Potter - Grandfather (paternal side) ♰ deceased _

_ Euphemia Potter (née Quintin) - Grandmother (paternal side) ♰ deceased _

 

**Godparents**

_ Sirius Black - Godfather (imprisoned) _

_ Remus Lupin - Godfather (missing) _

_ Peter Pettigrew - Godfather ♰ deceased _

 

**Titles**

_ Lord Potter - paternal side _

_ Lord Peverall - paternal side _

_ Lord Gryffindor - paternal side/right of conquest _

_ Lord Ravenclaw - maternal side _

_ Lord Le Fey - maternal side _

 

**Estates**

_ Potter Manor - London, England (functional) _

_ Peverall Manor - Godric's Hallow (condemned) _

_ Godric's Hallow - Little Hangleton (town - functional) _

_ Ravenclaw Estates - Wales (functional) _

_ Le Fey Manor - England (functional) _

_ Le Fey Cottage - Land of the Fey (functional) _

 

**Vaults**

_ Potter Vaults _

_ Evans Vaults _

_ Peverall Vaults _

_ Gryffindor Vaults _

_ Ravenclaw Vaults _

_ Le Fey Vaults _

 

**Abilities**

_ Parseltongue - ability to speak to snakes _

_ Insight - ability to see magic and alignment _

_ Occlumency - ability to protect mind from Legilimency _

 

**Magical Blocks and Potions**

_ Magical Core - 90% placed by Albus Dumbledore @ 4 months old _

_ Intellect - 56% placed by Albus Dumbledore @ 9 months old  _

_ Occlumency - 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore @ 1 years old _

_ Horcrux - accidentally placed by Tom Riddle (1/7) @ 1 years old _

_ Parseltongue - 27% placed by Albus Dumbledore @ 7 months old _

_ Insight - 100% placed by Albus Dumbledore @ 2 months old _

 

Harry stared at the piece of parchment before looking at the Goblin. Hagrid looked at the parchment as well and growled. Curse Dumbledore! ¨You'll be able ter fix him, wontcha?¨ Griphook nodded. ¨Of course. We'll just need to send in some curse breakers.¨ Harry stared at his hands as Griphook called for a curse breaker. How could he have all of that on him? How could he be a Lord? He was just a boy. A boy who was weird and freakish. He wasn´t anything special.

 

The door opened to reveal a red headed man with a fanged earing. ¨Mr. Weasley, Lord Potter has several Blocks placed on him. Please remove them.¨ He quickly handed him the piece of parchment. 

 

Bill Weasley couldn´t believe his eyes. Harry Potter had a stunning amount of magical blocks placed upon him. How this boy was still alive astounded him. He quickly set to work.

 

¨Hello, Harry. I´m Bill Weasley. I remember going to Hogwarts at your age. Are you excited?¨

 

Harry nodded right when he finished unlocking his magic. A soft bluish-green glow enveloped Harry for a split second before disappearing.

 

¨Are you nervous?¨ Another one gone…

 

Harry nodded again, looking at his feet.

 

And this continued for several minutes until each block placed was non-existent. 

 

¨Mr. Weasley, it is imperitve that you keep this meeting a secret. We cannot risk Albus Dumbledore from finding out that Lord Harry Potter is no longer blocked.¨ Bill nodded. He used to believe his mother and father´s words of praise over the man but as he grew older he came to realize that Dumbledore was the real threat. No way would Bill tell that senile old coot what he freed Harry from. He was going to keep Harry safe. No matter what.

 

* * * * * 

 

Olivia stood outside of the office by herself (Vixie went to an ice cream parlour, promising to be back soon), waiting for her father to come back. Suddenly, she was on high alert.  **_Someone´s coming._ ** Olivia looked around and froze when her eyes met bespectacled green ones. A fierce desire to protect enveloped her. She blinked at the other boy curiously.  **_Raven._ ** She tilted her head as the boy continued to stare at her. 

 

¨H-Hello.¨ He waved slightly.

 

Olivia smiled warmly. He was shy. She waved back. ¨Hi. I´m Olivia.¨

 

The boy that Wolf called Raven blinked in confusion before mumbling, ¨Harry. Harry Potter.¨

 

Olivia smiled slightly. ¨It´s nice to meet you Harry.¨

 

* * * * *

 

Magic grinned to herself when she saw the two eleven year olds meet for the first time. She watched as the boy´s face showed puzzlement as the girl smiled. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. It was time for everything to change and this was the catalyst she was waiting for. It was time for the ideals of Camelot to return and with it, a time of openness between those blessed and not to be shared. It was time to change.

  
Change. Oh how Magic loved that word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave kudos and comment your thoughts down below!


	4. Friends for Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry about the huge delay for this chapter! I had MASSIVE writers block and I was also having technical difficulties. I'm currently posting this on my phone.

You Can look into my eyes and see The way I feel And how The world is treating me Maybe I have known you forever -Amigos Para Siempre by Sarah Brightman and José Carreras

Olivia Wilde smiled at Harry as he shakily smiled back. “So, what brings you to Gringotts?” It was her attempt at making small talk which, to her amusement, went unnoticed by the boy in front of her.

His eyes were wide behind his cheap circle glasses. It was as if he was just seeing somebody for the first time. Which, in of itself is concerning. Shouldn’t kids know other kids? She silently scoffed. Like she was one to talk! She only really knew her sister, Vixie. Her mind went back to the boy in front of her and took in his appearance. He was pale, making his already dark hair seem darker. Saying that he looked extremely disheveled was an understatement. He looked like he had just crawled out of bed and forgot to tame his hair. Harry also had stunning green eyes that she just couldn’t place the shade to. It seemed to be constantly changing. At first, it was a smooth emerald green, then it was green with small flecks of blue then yellow. Now, it seemed to be a sparkling jade green as he looked around. Though in each shade she noticed that they were guarded. Olivia suddenly had a fierce desire to find out why.

She mentally shook herself before continuing to take in his appearance. He wore clothes several sizes too big, making him look smaller then he probably was and extremely malnourished. That’s when Olivia saw a single long scar on his right arm. It was covered up a split second later by huge sleeves. If she wasn’t who she was, she would’ve passed it off to her imagination. **Raven is hurt. What could’ve done that to him?** _I don’t know_. That’s when a hesitant voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Olivia?” Her eyes snapped up towards the other boy’s eyes (they were now the color of moss). She sent him a questioning glance only for him to look down at his feet. “Sorry, I didn’t hear your question.” Olivia smiled.

“It’s no problem! I was just curious as to why you were at Gringotts.” He looked at her curiously. “I was picking up some money for school supplies. I’m just waiting for Hagrid.” Olivia nodded before tilting her head curiously. “Who’s Hagrid?”

“He’s the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts.” Harry seemed to beam at Olivia. “That’s so cool!”

* * * * *

Harry was trying really hard not to comment on all the colors surrounding Olivia. He didn’t need to have somebody think he was a freak especially this girl. She seemed really friendly, albeit a little strange. She didn’t even seem fazed that he was Harry Potter, like everybody else. Maybe she was from his world? The world where there was no magic or goblins? He looked at her closely as she seemed to size him up. Olivia seemed had soft auburn hair that he only ever saw whenever he snuck onto the telly without his relative’s knowledge. She had guarded brown eyes that were flecked with gold. They were surrounded by freckles and various scars. There were three jagged ones across her face. He was tempted to ask about it before going against that notion. He honestly didn’t want to stumble into an uncomfortable subject (and it most definitely was from what he could tell from personal experience).

Harry quickly moved on from that. He saw that she had a dark blue jumper on that covered the majority of her hands. All in all, she looked like a typical girl at his Muggle School. That is, minus the dark silver aura around the girl and the multi-colored waves surrounding her. It was incredibly weird for him to be able to see these brand new colors and auras around people. Though, it honestly seemed right. It’s like being only able to see indistinct shapes all your life but then, you're given glasses and everything is sharper and clearer.

That’s when he realized she asked him a question. He quickly looked at the girl, extremely nervous that she would be mad at him. “Sorry...what did you say?” He waited a few moments only to realize she wasn’t paying attention. Her mind must’ve wandered off from having no response from me. He blushed in embarrassment at that before quickly schooling his expression like he’d learned to do automatically. “Olivia?” That’s when the auburn haired girl’s eyes snapped towards his own. He fidgeted slightly, immediately embarrassed by the sudden attention she was giving him. Harry looked at his feet to avoid her penetrating gaze. “Sorry, I didn’t hear your question.” He mumbled clearly embarrassed and waiting for her to be angry.

“It’s no problem! I was just curious as to why you were at Gringotts.” His head snapped up at that. He wasn’t expecting that as a response. “I was picking up some money for school supplies. I’m just waiting for Hagrid.” He saw her tilt her head to the side in curiosity. “Who’s Hagrid?” “He’s the Groundskeeper at Hogwarts.” Harry felt himself smile at the girl, only to get a smile in return. “That’s so cool!”

* * * * *

At that precise moment a young brunette bounded towards them, holding an ice cream cone. “Liv! Is Dad almost done yet?” Harry wasn’t really listening to the reply. All he could see was an ebony aura surrounding the girl, causing him to shudder slightly before he quickly stifled the impulse. She too had tons of magical colors surrounding her except that they seemed darker in shade then Olivia’s. Suddenly he heard a girlish shriek, jarring him from his thoughts. “No way! It’s Harry Potter! Is it true that your parents are dead? Is it true that you killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?”

She was practically vibrating from excitement. Olivia shot her sister a glare. If you weren’t paying attention to her, you wouldn’t have noticed the yellow hue that flashed in her eyes. Luckily for her, Harry didn’t notice as he was too busy blinking in surprise. “What? I was just asking, Liv!” The mysterious girl defended herself as Olivia sighed. “Again Vixie, Harry is just like us. I don’t exactly see what all the fuss is. Think about it, Vixie. How could a one year old infant stop a Dark Lord?”

Harry couldn’t help but feel lighter at that. After all, ever since he got here people have been staring at him like he was the next big thing. Vixie, however, didn’t seem to see it that way. “Well he survived while nobody else has! I just wanted some answers like everybody else.” Olivia groaned. “Maybe he doesn’t know.” Vixie glared at her before smirking slightly. “Why are you so defensive, Liv? Could it be that you two are now, friends? Who would’ve thought that my dear introverted sister has the ability to be social!” Olivia huffed, her auburn hair whipped around as she looked away from her. “I don’t see how that is any of your business.”

Harry looked at the two girls in obvious confusion. Is this how siblings are supposed to act? “Of course it’s my buisness! We’re sisters after all!” Olivia huffed before looking at Harry. “Once my dad is done talking to Mr. Magnor, would you like to join us for school shopping?” Harry blinked in confusion once again. Why was she inviting him of all people to hangout some more? He wasn’t anybody special after all.

“Um...if you want me too.” He shuffled awkwardly. Once again the red head grinned happily. “Of course we would want you too!” Vixie grinned as she stepped in front of her sister. “I mean, why wouldn’t we want to get to know you?” Harry turned a slight embarrassed shade of pink before mumbling out a “Thanks” and “Lemme ask Hagrid” before practically bolting towards the giant.

* * * * *

“Well he’s a strange one, isn’t he Liv? I mean, not as strange as you of course but still strange.” Vixie babbled, unaware that Olivia wasn’t listening. She was staring intently at the ravenette, trying to decipher who he was as a person. After all, Wolf already seemed very attached to him and she wanted to know why. She never would’ve guessed that he would become a very important person in her life. In what way you’ll have to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm gonna start writing Chapter 4 later today!


End file.
